I Will Love You, Even in Death
by Dont Fear The Reapa
Summary: Maka is fatally wounded by a kishin, and reveals her true feelings to Soul, showing love knows no bounds, not even when the one you love is about to die


**_I will love you. Even in death._**

NOTE: Heya guys! I apologise in advance for spelling, grammatical mistakes etc, as I done this really quick. So please read and review. Oh and please don't hate me I was depressed...

-Chop Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater however much I wish I did. Cuz it's an awesome anime/manga!

Maka opened her eyes. Her side hurt like hell and she was sure that she had some bruised ribs. She'd ask Stein about it later. Maka looked for Soul and her gaze landed on him, 3 metres away.

He was lying face down in a pool of blood.

Shit! That wasn't good.

The kishin egg Mordrid hadn't seen her get up yet. Maka shakily stood as Mordrid aimed his gun for the shot that would kill Soul. Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Mordrid's finger tightened on the trigger. Maka threw herself towards it.

The bullet never hit its target.

Maka felt a line of fire go through her stomach as the bullet shredded its way into her organs. She would die soon, better get this over with.

Maka knocked the gun from his hand and twisted his neck with a sickening crack. She wasn't done yet. She picked up the steel pipe he had used earlier and stabbed it through his heart. The kishin egg gave a shudder and was finally still.

Maka sighed with relief.

"Ugh...Maka?"

Soul gave a start. Then he made the mistake of looking at her. Maka gave a weak smile as she looked down at herself. Her black coat was tattered, her skirt was torn and her hands were holding a crimson patch at her stomach.

"Shit! Maka!" Soul caught her as she collapsed.

"Soul...I had to. You would die!"

"Maka how many times have I told you? I am prepared to die for my meister!"

"I know...but I couldn't live without you Soul! There's no point in denying it. I am dying and there's something I want you to know. I..." A series of coughing fits occurred. Maka seen that Soul didn't try to hide his tears.

"Maka...don't die! Keep talking! Please!"

"Soul..." Maka was fading fast. She reached up to touch his face.

"Come closer." Soul obliged.

"I love you Soul Eater Evans and it was a pleasure to be your partner. I could never have asked for a better one." Maka had started crying now.

"I love you too Maka Albarn. It was cool knowing you tiny tits. Ow!"

He rubbed his head where Maka had given him a feeble attempt at a Maka Chop. He looked down at her.

She was smiling.

He knew this would be the last time that she would smile.

"Ok I'm sorry Maka." He held her tight. Maka shifted ever so slightly.

Then hesitantly kissed him full on.

Soul hesitated at first because of the shock of it, then he kissed her back.

Neither of them knew how long it had lasted, but when they pulled away they were both breathless.

"I will always love you Maka! Always!" Maka didn't resist when he hugged her to his chest. She felt his tears fall on her head and she whispered.

"Soul, no matter what you must keep living! No matter what!"

Maka thought she heard a reply like "Of course" but she was too far gone to hear.

She let the steady beat of Souls heart lull her to a slumber which she would never wake from. Soul held Maka until he could no longer hear her heart beat. He screamed as if his heart was being torn from his chest.

Which in a sense it was.

Soul screamed until his throat was hoarse. He lay down beside Maka's body and fell asleep beside his first and last love.

* * *

When Soul awoke he was in his apartment. He stretched and pulled on some clothes. Maka would be waiting. He walked into the kitchen expecting to see Maka sitting reading her book as per usual. She wasn't there. The kettle wasn't on, there were no dirty dishes.

Where the heck was she?

Then Soul remembered and he staggered backwards.

Maka wasn't here because she was dead.

Dead because of him.

Soul couldn't take it any longer and ran to his room crying into his pillow.

"Soul wake the fuck up! You'll be late!"

"Go away Maka!"

There was silence, then the unmistakable sound of a cry and hushed voices. His door opened and he heard someone walk in.

"Soul?" A hand touched his arm, startled he looked up to see Tsubaki leaning over him, Liz standing behind her.

"Quickly get dressed please it's important."

Tsubaki handed him a suit. She towed Liz out of the room. Soul grabbed his hoodie. Why would he wear a suit? But Tsubaki had said it was important.

Soul weighed the two options in his mind. Dammit how did women do this?

Eventually he dressed in the suit and put his trademark hair band in.

Soul walked into the living room where everyone had now gathered. Everyone was wearing black formal clothes. Heck even Black Star had made an effort and hadn't neglected his hair either.

"Why is everyone here?" Soul spoke out loud.

"Soul. We came to take you to it." Black Star said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Maka's funeral." Kid explained.

"Ok." Soul said barely audible.

* * *

The funeral was terrible for Soul. He had to say a quick speech about Maka. That didnt go down well with her father.

The two would've fought each other then and there but Soul managed to restrain himself. Now Maka was 6ft deep in the earth with an angle headstone to watch over her. Soul had picked it. He thought that she might've liked it.

Now here he was walking about Death City. Not caring where he was going.

Eventually he made it back home. Soul spent the next few days depressed.

Blair had noticed the amount of cuts on Souls wrists and was worried about him. She had mentioned it to him once but he had avoided the question by nearly getting a nosebleed.

That was 2 days ago, he had been in his room ever since.

Suddenly Blair smelt the unmistakable smell of spilt blood (being a cat she can smell this).

It was coming from Souls room.

She tried to get in but the door was locked and her spells were useless.

Eventually she called Black Star, who then called Kid, who then called his father.

When they came they didn't expect to see Black Star break down his best friends door and find Soul lying on his bed, a happy grin on his face and blood seeping through his wrists onto the bedsheets.

When they moved Soul from the bed they found a picture of him and Maka in his front shirt pocket. They knew then that he had killed himself to be with her.

Soul was buried next to Maka with a simple gravestone with two delicately engraved souls linked with one another.

Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty try to remain the same but the group will never be the same now that two bright shining stars had disappeared forever.

* * *

**Input from Reapa: Chop... D'X I'm crying now. Damn you and your emotional way with words...**


End file.
